


0.08 промилле

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: — Моя ротовая полость оснащена алкотестером, — посчитал нужным объяснить Коннор с совершенно серьезным выражением лица.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [0.08%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832461) by [Backfired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backfired/pseuds/Backfired). 



Когда это случилось впервые, Хэнк пришел в бешенство.

Он как раз заливал горести выпивкой в очередном сомнительном баре, как вдруг Коннор ворвался внутрь, игнорируя огромную надпись «Никаких андроидов» у входа. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Хэнк подчеркнуто не обратил на него внимания и продолжил пить. Сегодня был выходной, Хэнк уже управился с двумя бутылками и наполовину приблизился к своей цели: нажраться до потери пульса.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, мне жаль портить вам вечер, но новое расследование безотлагательно требует вашего внимания. Нам срочно нужно отправиться на место преступления.

— Уйди, — невнятно пробормотал Хэнк, все еще сидя к надоедливому андроиду спиной.

Коннор нетерпеливо к нему наклонился, и старый полицейский испытал острое чувство дежавю.

— Я бы с радостью, лейтенант, но долг зовет.

И до того, как Хэнк успел еще раз его послать, сильные руки подхватили его под локти и стащили со стула. Мир закрутился каруселью, Хэнк пьяно покачнулся на ногах, но на этот раз те самые руки обняли его за плечи и буквально выволокли из бара.

— Эй, эй! — заплетающимся языком возмутился Хэнк. — Нужно заплатить за чертов виски!

— Не беспокойтесь, лейтенант. Я полностью оплатил ваш заказ перед уходом.

Надо же, как мило.

— Завтра выставлю вам счет.

Или не очень.

Снаружи лило как из ведра. Потоки воды обрушивались на землю, словно водопад, а где-то вдали даже гремел гром. Путь от бара до припаркованной у тротуара машины длился достаточно долго, чтобы Хэнк промок до нитки и заодно протрезвел.

Он как раз собирался открыть дверь со стороны водителя, когда Коннор остановил его, твердо сжав плечо.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, но, боюсь, вы не в том состоянии, чтобы садиться за руль. Я поведу, а вы пока протрезвейте.

Хэнк резко повернулся и, нахмурившись, уставился на Коннора.

— Что-что? Я сам способен решать, могу я садиться за руль или нет, большое тебе спа…

Договорить ему не дали: чужие губы накрыли его собственные, а теплый язык без всяких церемоний ворвался в его рот и принялся беззастенчиво шарить по нёбу. Это был так странно, но в то же время — и Хэнк винил в этом свой затуманенный алкоголем разум — как бы… чувственно. Но все же, как только мозг Хэнка пришел в себя и осознал происходящее, Хэнк оттолкнул напарника.

— Какого хера, Коннор?!

Ни капли не смутившись, Коннор вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и объявил:

— Содержание алкоголя в вашей крови составляет 0,185 промилле, лейтенант, а это более чем в два раза превышает допустимую норму в 0,08 промилле.

Хэнк шокированно уставился на Коннора. Ему было холодно, он промок до нитки, стоя под проливным дождем, и вообще чувствовал себя жалким человеком. Вдобавок, андроид-детектив, которого судьба послала ему в напарники, только что атаковал его рот.

— Думаю, это весомый аргумент в пользу того, что за руль должен сесть именно я.

Хэнк продолжал таращиться на Коннора. Молчание затягивалось.

— Моя ротовая полость оснащена алкотестером, — посчитал нужным объяснить Коннор с совершенно серьезным выражением лица.

Наконец Хэнк вздохнул и потер лицо рукой. Господи. Он слишком устал для всего этого дерьма.


	2. Chapter 2

Во второй раз Хэнк снова был в бешенстве, но к этому чувству примешивалось что-то еще.

Ему нужно было забрать Коннора из участка, так что Хэнк подъехал ко входу, опустил стекло и сказал:

— Залезай.

Не успел он опомниться, как Коннор наклонился через окно со стороны водителя и снова накрыл губы Хэнка своими. Хэнк открыл рот, чтобы вскрикнуть, но язык Коннора, как и в прошлый раз, тут же проник внутрь и взял пробу до того, как Хэнк оттолкнул его.

Хэнк утер губы и спросил:

— Ну а на этот раз какого черта на тебя нашло, Коннор?!

Андроид склонил голову набок.

— От вас сильно пахнет алкоголем, лейтенант. Я просто хотел проверить, можно ли вам вести машину. Думаю, вы обрадуетесь, узнав, что содержание алкоголя в вашей крови равно 0,078 промилле, что даже ниже разрешенной законом верхней границы. Тем не менее, я обязан проинформировать вас, что содержание алкоголя выше 0,060 промилле все еще может повлиять на здравость ваших оценок, снизить четкость пространственного и перифирийного зрения, а также увеличить чувствительность к свету.

Хэнк смерил напарника долгим неприязненным взглядом.

— Не думаю, что мне нужна была твоя помощь, чтобы это понять, Коннор, — вздохнул он. — Может, в следующий раз хотя бы предупредишь?

Коннор сдержанно кивнул.

— Буду иметь в виду, лейтенант.


	3. Chapter 3

В третий раз Хэнку по большей части было стыдно, но выражение лица Гевина определенно того стоило.

Хэнк и Коннор как всегда прибыли на место преступления позже всех. Гевин и другие ребята из их отделения уже были здесь: ограждали территорию и начинали собирать улики.

— Смотрите, кого кот приволок! Заспанный алкаш и его верная пластиковая собачонка, — Гевин преувеличенно шумно втянул воздух и в отвращении зажал нос пальцами. — Господи, теперь вся улица провоняет перегаром. Лейтенант, разве пожилым людям вроде вас не следует опохмеляться дома?

Это стало последней каплей. Хэнк уже был сыт по горло тупыми подростковыми шуточками Гевина и не собирался больше терпеть. К счастью, у него появилась идея, как раз и навсегда заткнуть этого мудака.

Так что лейтенант Андерсон скрестил руки на груди и безразлично взглянул на Гевина.

— Чтоб ты знал, детектив, сегодня я удручающе трезв, а уровень алкоголя в моей крови все равно, что у младенца, — Хэнк ухмыльнулся. — Коннор?

Андроид повернулся и удивленно уставился на него. Через секунду его лицо озарилось — он понял, чего лейтенант хочет. Коннор мягко положил руку ему на затылок и неторопливо наклонился. На этот раз Хэнк знал, что его ждет, а потому послушно открыл рот. Коннор коснулся его губ своими и быстро провел тест на алкоголь.

Когда спустя две секунды они отстранились, Хэнк самодовольно отметил, что такого выражения шока и отвращения на лице Гевина он не видел еще никогда.

— Содержание алкоголя в крови лейтенанта Андерсона составляет 0,0133 промилле, что значительно ниже допустимого максимума, — объявил Коннор.

В ответ на пораженное молчание детектива Рида Коннор пояснил:

— Моя ротовая полость оснащена алкотестером.

Гевин будто бы очнулся и наконец смог выдавить из себя:

— Господи боже, Хэнк, я не думал, что ты на самом деле трахаешь своего андроида! Мне не нужно было всего этого видеть, блядь! — он содрогнулся. — Хотел бы я, чтобы мне могли стереть память. Я сваливаю. Можешь сам расследовать это дело вместе со своей пластиковой куклой.

С этими словами Гевин махнул рукой и ретировался с места преступления.

Коннор приподнял бровь и проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Думаю, детектив Рид пришел к неверному заключению, лейтенант.

— Рад, что мне удалось травмировать его до конца жизни, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк.


	4. Chapter 4

Четвертый раз случился уже после революции андроидов.

Когда мирные переговоры президента США и Маркуса завершились обеспечением автономии андроидов, Хэнк с Коннором отправились в город, чтобы отпраздновать. Несмотря на то, что для окончательного разрешения ситуации потребуются сотни взвешенных административных решений и годы борьбы с предрассудками, Хэнк предпочитал радоваться маленьким победам. Хоть Коннор и не мог пить, лейтенант Андерсон был вполне способен напиться за них обоих.

Было поздно и Хэнк чувствовал приятное опьянение. Он выпил достаточно, чтобы расслабиться, но не хотел нажираться до потери сознания, ведь понимал, что нечестно будет заставлять Коннора играть роль сиделки и тащить его пропитое тело домой.

Хэнк задумчиво посмотрел на Коннора, который развлекал себя наблюдением за посетителями бара. Глотнув виски для храбрости, Хэнк произнес, стараясь казаться непринужденным:

— Знаешь, если быть до конца честным, я очень надеюсь, что ты останешься в опергруппе. В смысле, даже после того, как андроидов наделят гражданскими правами, и вы сможете сами решать, чем заняться. Я был бы рад, если… если бы ты остался моим напарником. Я серьезно.

Господи, как же тяжело Хэнку давались такие признания. Чувства, фу.

Коннор перевел на него удивленный взгляд, но уголки его губ медленно поползли вверх, а затем он и вовсе открыто улыбнулся. Это была искренняя улыбка, а не одна из тех жутких кривоватых оскалов, которыми он награждал окружающих раньше. Впрочем, даже они казались Хэнку довольно милыми.

Стоп, что?

Прежде чем Хэнк успел проанализировать эту тревожную мысль, Коннор ответил:

— Я с радостью, лейтенант. Может, меня и создали исключительно для проведения расследований, но командировка в Департамент полиции Детройта мне понравилась, — в его глазах блеснул задорный огонек, и он добавил: — Работать с вами тоже оказалось не так ужасно, лейтенант.

Хэнк рассмеялся и решил пропустить колкость мимо ушей. На этот раз.

— Хэнк, — сказал он, сделав еще один глоток. — Зови меня Хэнком.

*

Пару часов спустя, когда Хэнк вдоволь наелся и напился, Коннор проводил его до машины. Начиная с окончания мирной демонстрации и все время, пока шли переговоры, Коннор жил вместе с Хэнком, и тот, если уж совсем начистоту, был более чем рад такому развитию событий. Наконец в доме появился кто-то, кроме Сумо, с кем можно было поговорить. Ну, а тот факт, что Коннор иногда помогал по дому, был дополнительным плюсом. Откровенно говоря… Хэнк был бы рад, если б Коннор остался жить с ним даже после того, как начнет сам зарабатывать себе на жизнь.

Лейтенант Андерсон подошел к двери со стороны водительского места, но Коннор мягко остановил его и развернул лицом к себе.

Он замер, ничего не говоря, и Хэнк невольно задержал дыхание.

— Лейт… Хэнк, — начал Коннор, выжидающе глядя на него. Он больше ничего не сказал, но Хэнк и так понял, о чем андроид его просил.

Хэнк закрыл глаза и замер в ожидании.

Прежде, чем мягкие губы коснулись его губ, он почувствовал тепло синтетической кожи Коннора на щеке. Он ждал, что язык андроида раскроет его рот, но вместо этого Коннор двинул губами. Медленно, чувственно.

Это был… поцелуй.

Хэнк удивленно взглянул на Коннора. Тот, не прерываясь, нерешительно косился на него. Поэтому Хэнк снова медленно закрыл глаза и расслабился. Когда Коннор наконец раскрыл его губы и углубил поцелуй, Хэнк подался ему навстречу. Язык андроида на этот раз двигался нежнее, будто ласкал, а не намеренно брал пробу.

Не успел Хэнк опомниться, как Коннор отстранился, и в груди старого полицейского кольнуло от внезапно накатившего чувства потери. Хэнк мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за излишнюю мягкотелость.

Он открыл глаза. Коннор все еще стоял очень близко, и Хэнк почти почувствовал тепло его дыхания на своей коже, когда он произнес:

— Содержание алкоголя в вашей крови составляет 0,112 промилле. Думаю, будет лучше, если сегодня именно я отвезу нас домой.

«Домой,» — подумал Хэнк. Коннор сказал «домой», а не «к вам домой», или «обратно».

Домой. Хэнку понравилось, как это прозвучало.


End file.
